


coalesce

by Hansine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: she was a strong, independent woman who gave herself willingly to a man who took care of every single thing she needed and lost himself so completely in her that their worlds coalesced in on each other.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	coalesce

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! Buckle your seatbelts because you’re in for a wild ride.

She had white gold around her neck, brand new and sparkling, and turned her head this way and that to admire it. The chain itself was delicate and the pendant, a fleur de lis overlaid with chrysopase, rested at the base of her throat. If she didn’t know any better, it could have been a collar, but he wasn’t like that. He was far too sweet to her to ever be like that, though she couldn’t say the same about how he treated others.

She raised her eyes to the clock above her vanity. She still had time, but it wouldn’t do for her to dilly dally. There was a dinner, one he’d rather not attend but he had to keep up appearances. He did tell her, as his thick cock filled her deliciously from behind some hours ago, that if he had to be there, he may as well enjoy her company in the process. All he said was to wear black, something that showed off her curves without revealing too much, and to make sure that everyone could see the red soles and the delicate jewelry he adorned her with.

_ Ten minutes. _

She glanced at her phone’s screen when it lit up. Her makeup was done, nothing too ostentatious: caramel and coffee brown on her eyes, liner, mascara, a pale mauve blush on her cheeks, and a swipe of a creamy berry color on her lips. She had her hair up in a low chignon, and the delicate stacking rings on her left hand glinted in the fluorescent light installed on the sides of her mirror.

_ Eight minutes now, darling. Don’t keep me waiting. _

She slipped on her Loubotins, running her index finger along the sides as she slid it on her foot. The black lace on the Follies paired with the slip dress she had chosen almost made it feel like they were meant to do something intimate, not wine and dine as she clung to him and smiled prettily, totally unaware that the way she curled into him and pressed her arms to her chest pushed up her own tits made them burn. His conversation partner would stare, they always did man or woman, but she was always far out of reach. Why would she settle for anyone less than?

_ Six left. Your pretty little ass better be downstairs and ready for me. _

She finally unlocked her phone as she smiled, heels clacking loudly against the marble floor of the penthouse suite they shared.

_ Yes, Sir. I’m on my way. _

_ Good girl. _

She clenched her thighs together in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

She liked his hand around her waist as they walked through the hotel lobby. The holiday spirit was in full swing, fairy lights and tinsel and stars already hung from the mezzanine’s railings. There was bound to be mistletoe somewhere but if there wasn’t any, she’d make do. She doubted he needed much of an excuse to take her breath away. Just her hand on his chest and a glint in her eyes was enough to let him know. Still, she did take her time to get ready and she didn’t want any wrinkles on her dress. Yet.

“Fancy.”

She used the incoming draft as an excuse to curl even deeper into his side, not that she thought he’d mind anyway. If he had been so against any sort of physical intimacy, decent or otherwise, they wouldn’t have the kind of relationship that they did. She didn’t even bother to fight the simper playing at her lips when he draped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He was only very publicly affectionate when there were sharks swimming around them, but again not that she cared. She was more than comfortable in her own skin that never mind there were whispers it was like she was some sort of trophy or prize hanging onto him. She was far, far better than that.

“Mr. Uchiha, Dr. Haruno. Your usual room has been arranged.”

The receptionist at the front desk smiled pleasantly as she slid a key card envelope towards them, the matte black of the plastic sleek and clean against the cream linen card stock. She felt her eyelids fall halfway as her gaze landed on the marble countertop, watching him carefully pick up their keys with the long, slender fingers that had been buried deep inside of her barely even fifteen minutes ago. She resisted the urge to lick her lips as heat simmered just beneath her skin.

She’d be lying to say she wasn’t disappointed, and let her full full lips downturn into a mild pout when he peeled himself off of her, even if it was to slide the card envelope into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. She was particularly attached to the warmth of his body and how the hard planes of it fit perfectly with the soft curves of hers. It was addicting, the way he softened his features when she entered the room, how his affection bled through everything he did when it was with or for her, but how quickly that all vanished when he was dealing with anyone else. It wasn’t that her existence depended on him, no, but she could never get enough of how special it made her feel.

“You want to go up now?”

She couldn’t help the hot shiver that lanced through her spine when he bent down and brushed his lips to her ear.

“Later. This was expensive.”

She made a vague gesture to her dress and delighted in how his impossibly black eyes got even darker.

“Hn.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see the smile still on the receptionist’s face stay even. She tilted her head back just a little to press a sweet kiss to his cheek, fully aware her lipstick wasn’t transfer proof. She’d wipe it off later, wide eyed and apologetic. For now, she’d leave the light stain near the corner of his lips and revel in the fact that he’d let her leave it on.

_ Mine. _

She all but whispered the word into his skin when she drew back after pressing her berry lips on him.

.

.

.

.

She did say later but it seemed neither of them could really keep their hands to themselves for long. Or her leg, what with how it was hooked around his hip and curled just so to press him as close as possible into her. The bottom part of her dress was around her waist, and somewhere in the distance she was thankful it was made of a thick, luxe jersey. The scrap of silk and lace between her legs just unceremoniously pushed to the side and she just knew she’d be full of him long after he pulled out.

Her arms were around his neck and she was barely able to tiptoe on the foot left on the ground, somehow still managing to just balance as she clenched down tightly on him for some semblance of purchase, her breasts almost threatening to pop out of the cowl neckline of her dress. She let her head fall back and bared the long, smooth column of her neck when he hissed in response to how she tightened around him. His hips stuttered every time he buried himself deep inside of her at the end of each long, unhurried stroke.

“Fuck, Sakura.”

“I believe that’s what you’re doing already, Sir.”

She knew there was a mix of arrogance and amusement on his face when he pulled a long, low groan out of her when he pushed his hips further into hers. The fullness was absolutely dizzying and he’d never felt so hot and thick inside. Maybe it was because her weight was entirely on him. One wrong move and she’d fall, but she trusted him not to let her crash. If anything, he was pushing her to a different kind of descent that would make her scream out his name if only he weren’t fucking her in some small, stolen conference room on the way to the dinner. Or maybe because he’d gotten so handsy that he’d pressed her up right against the door and didn’t even lock it.

The thought of being caught made her burn and clench even tighter around him, a feeling he had definitely appreciated if the way his grip on her waist turned bruising was any indication. There’d definitely be marks tomorrow, she could feel it in the way his fingertips buried themselves into her flesh, and if she could thank her past self for buying a jersey dress a million times she would.

Her back arched when his pace started to become erratic. He was close, and she wasn’t very far behind. She could feel the coil in her body getting tauter and tauter, ready to snap, and the corded muscles of his back stretch as he rounded his shoulders to further cage her in. She wasn’t going anywhere, not when her heart was completely trapped by him and he held everything she had on his fingers. Then again, judging by how he stilled completely as they fell from the heights he pushed them towards, and how he slotted his lips with hers, she was holding everything he had to offer as well.

The jangling of the door knob made her stiffen and seize, bright lights exploding behind her eyelids, her heart pounding a mile a minute even as he continued to fuck them through their shared orgasm. She was sure he was drinking in the sounds she would have otherwise made, muffling her but it didn’t make the fears of getting caught and potentially starting a scandal any less real, but the door didn’t open. Even leaning on him couldn’t keep them both up as their legs gave way and they slid down to the floor, exhausted but very very very satisfied.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

She raised her brow when he twisted his head and bit the top of her breast lightly, not enough to mark but just so she could feel his mild retaliation. The spell around them had broken, briefly. It never lasted that long anyway, the respite, and she’d go back to calling him Sir and the way he’d stare at her through his long lashes and dark dark eyes in return made her preen. For now, there were other more important matters than trying to figure out how to go at it again, surprising as that was.

“You’re going to have to clean me up after, Sasuke-kun. I only have my phone with me.”

“Later. You’re ruining the moment, Sakura.”

She could only laugh in response as she cradled him close. Yes, she was the one ruining a stolen, incredibly hot quickie before they had to make sure they were somewhat presentable. They weren’t just about to make an announcement that was going to shock the world.

.

.

.

.

“I was wondering where you both were.”

She let go of his arm to greet his brother, eyes glimmering as she reached for the glass of rosé he was offering.

“You look decent, at least. Had your fun?”

She managed to hide the faint blush on her cheeks as she sipped the wine, staring at Itachi from over the rim of her glass. She knew that he knew, and that he wouldn’t say a thing. They were entitled to their fun as long as they kept it discreet, even though they were always toeing the line between proper and scandal. That’s what made everything exciting and there was no way Sasuke would ever do anything that was going to make her the poster girl of the tabloids, never mind his own reputation. He didn’t always necessarily think with the head on his shoulders, when it came to the timing of their escapades, but he made sure she’d look like nothing less than an angel to the outside world.

Hard to imagine that the rising star of Konoha General was the sassiest thing in bed and wanted more than just vanilla sex anyway.

“Nii-san.”

The warning tone in Sasuke’s voice made her turn her head slightly to face him, her glass hovering just in front of her chest as she cradled her elbow with her free hand.

“Just saying. This is all for you anyway. Proud as I am to be here, I’m not going to be the one on display for once.”

She smiled sympathetically, letting go of her elbow and placing her hand on his forearm.

“You’ll find him or her one day.”

“Him?”

She watched as both men raised their brows before shaking her head and laughing.

“Please. I’ve seen the way you stare at the asses of the other doctors when you’re at the break room with us.”

She tipped her head back and clutched stomach when Itachi coughed and drew back his arm to cover and try to save face.

“It’s alright. There are a number of them who are pretty hot, I’ll give you that.” 

She winked conspiratorially, only to be dragged back to Sasuke’s side and feel his fingers dig into the curve of her shoulder.

“Amen.”

Itachi raised his wine glass to her before taking a sip.

She enjoyed this dynamic, the repartee between them and it did very much feel like Itachi was her older brother.

“Tou-san and Kaa-san have spotted you both, by the way.”

She watched him lift his chin and point at a vague direction behind them.

“I suspect the announcement will be made before dinner starts.”

“Aa.”

The grip on her shoulder grew tighter.

“It’s alright, Sasuke-kun. I knew they were going to make a big fuss out of it when we told them.”

She slipped her free hand around his waist and leaned just a little in towards him.

“They’re all just jealous of Sakura-chan, Otouto. It’ll pass. They know they can’t do anything stupid anyway.”

She turned her attention back to Itachi, her eyelids falling halfway as she listened to what he had to say.

“Sakura-chan is far too dangerous an opponent for them to handle anyway.”

She smiled sweetly in return.

.

.

.

.

She kissed them both on the cheek when they reached his parents, her heart warming at the open display of affection they had for her. Mikoto was smiling and her eyes were shining and the fact that Fugaku’s mouth wasn’t downturned and his brow was not set in his usual frown was more than enough. They were off to the corner, by the podium that had been set up. She could hear the chatter starting to grow louder. Of course everyone knew why they were here, and it was only a matter of time until it was official in the social circle of the Uchihas. They were an old family, landed gentry, and they dabbled in many industries.

“Do we really have to do this?”

“Come now, Sasuke. You know it’s the only way.”

She felt him stiffen beside her when his father chided him, if somewhat gently.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. Your father is right. I’ve been prepared for this for a long time.”

She tilted her head towards him when Fugaku snorted, but the amusement was obvious.

“You chose well. Headstrong and firm.”

Warmth bloomed from within her, a different sort that made her feel calm and collected. It didn’t matter what anyone else said. His family liked her, her parents adored him, and they had each other. What else could she possibly need?

“Come. It’s time to introduce your fiancée.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand, the jewels on her finger sparkling prettily in the light.

.

.

.

.

She smiled graciously and waved, bowing slightly once she was introduced and covering her mouth with her hands when Fugaku beckoned her over. The spotlights fell on her, dimmed so as not to blind, and the jewels on her hands glimmered. They matched her well, even with the different colors, but that was precisely why she wore a black slip. 

There was a stunning seven carat cushion cut aquamarine ring on the middle finger of her right hand, set at an angle on a plain band of white gold, the pale blue stone surrounded by a halo of small round cut diamonds. It was his birthday gift to her the first March after they started dating. How could he not give her a ring with her birthstone on it, he reasoned, as he sucked a bruise into the soft spot behind her ear.

On the pinky of the same hand, she had another white gold ring, delicate and dainty, set with square cut half carat ruby with even smaller round cut diamonds placed on either side for a three stone to complete the three stone promise ring, a gift when she was panicking about med school and the little time she had to see him. 

The cool metal and sparkling stones on her left hand, however, was new. Barely a few weeks old but it was already her favorite. The engagement ring he proposed with was somehow simple and grand at the same time, with a four and a half carat emerald cut morganite as the center stone on a rose gold, pavé set split shank band, the gems cut in such a way to catch the light and shine brilliantly. The pastel pink of the center stone was similar to her hair, he had told her as much when they lay in bed after the proposal and they stared at jewel on her hand as it reflected the silvery moonlight, and the rose gold metal and the clearness of the small diamonds embedded into the ring tied everything together.

She felt a warm hand on her back and the solid frame of Sasuke by her side as he guided her forward. Soft applause started to ring from the back when he draped his arm casually over her shoulders and brought her to his father. She couldn’t quite hear anymore. She could smell the smoky, woodsy, and musky perfume she had gifted to him just hours ago. He filled her senses and washed all the nervousness away, even if she said she was ready for everyone to stare at her as their engagement was announced. She curled into him slightly and let him speak, eyes falling shut as he tightened his grip comfortingly.

.

.

.

.

Most of dinner was, thankfully, fairly uneventful. Most of those who didn’t know her stared curiously, and looked away when she caught their gaze. There were still the occasional forced smiles and heated looks her way, but none she couldn’t handle with a half-lidded gaze, the edge in them hard, and a well timed turn in towards Sasuke’s chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist and let her fingers rest on top of his opposite hip. She felt him huff each time she did this, the warmth of his body spreading slowly from the crown of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes, as she’d bat her eyelashes innocently when she looked up to meet his gaze.

“Naughty.”

She couldn’t help the shiver when his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

“But you better behave, darling girl. I see your parents calling us over.”

“Of course, Sir. Aren’t I always?”

She turned her head slightly to brush her nose against his cheek. She really did love that scent on him, images of curling up by the fireplace, skin bare and sweat slicked, in his mountain cabin the week before flashing in her mind’s eye. Her smile only widened when he turned her slightly, using his hip to guide her towards her parents.

.

.

.

.

Her parents wave off their apology about not greeting them early, instead Mebuki linking her arm with Sakura and Kizashi placing his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder as they led them to a nearby cocktail table. There were already glasses of sparkling rosé ready

Her father started to talk about his personal collection of fine alcohol outside of work, and something about having just gotten a new shipment of a few different Japanese whiskys that they could serve at the wedding that he’d like Sasuke to look at. She was about to save him when her father started one of his stupid jokes but the way Sasuke nodded slightly and the ghost of a smile on his lips made something inside of her flutter. The soft snort that escaped Sasuke and the slight crinkle around his eyes made warmth bloom in her heart.

“Well, would you look at that. Someone who appreciates your father’s humor.”

Sakura smiled, resting her cheek on top of her mother’s head.

“Who would have thought.”

.

.

.

.

Her heels are on the floor somewhere, then his shoes, his tie, and suit jacket. She was vaguely aware of the smooth slide of the zipper and the hot press of his fingertips by her spine before he had her out of the black slip. The thud of his belt buckle on the floor was dulled by the plush carpeting and she could feel the heat emanating from his skin as she pulled at his dress shirt and fumbled with the button and fly of his pants. Talented as she was at multitasking, it was incredibly difficult to do anything when your fiancé is mouthing at the top of your breasts and attempting to push you flat against a wall. Still, she managed and off went his shirt as his slacks fell down to his ankles and he somehow stepped out of them without tripping over the pooled fabric.

“Think you can hold back for just a little, Sir? I want you to see.”

She could tell it was agonizing for him but the way his eyes darkened and how his hands stayed put as she felt his very appreciative once over made her preen. It was a deep burgundy set that pushed up her tits nicely and contrasted beautifully against her skin. The lace on the cups had a rose pattern and covered just her nipples, a fine mesh revealing the swell of the bottom half of her breasts, her panties made with the same material.

“Very pretty.”

She knew he liked it, judging from how much deeper his voice got, and how he had her back flat against the cold glass of the floor to ceiling windows.

“Thought you’d like it.”

She watched him raise his brow.

“Thought you’d like it, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

She shivered when he bent his head and started to suck at the soft soft behind her ear and her legs spread obediently when his hand made its way between them. She could feel the other one splay beside her head to cage her in place. Not that she’d ever leave, or ever even want to.

“You’re so wet for me, Sakura.”

His breath was hot against her skin and she didn’t even notice him lifting his head and shoving his leg in between hers. She couldn’t help the whine that escaped when he peeled his hand away with one last teasing stroke against the silk that covered her folds. The strength left her when he pulled back just enough to stare at her while he pressed his fingers against her lips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue drag leisurely around them, her vision starting to grow hazy as she tasted herself on his skin.

“Do you want more, darling?”

She groaned when he pressed down lightly against her tongue. She was starting to get dizzy and she found herself chasing his fingers when he pulled them out.

“I’ll let you have more.”

She gasped when he lifted his leg and pressed his thigh briefly against her aching center before shoving his hand inside her panties. The gentle movements of his fingers belied the heat of his touch and her hips rolled in time to his touch.

“But first I want a taste.”

She would have screamed when he pushed his fingers in, three after already having been loosened earlier on in the night, but he had slotted his lips against hers to drink in her voice.

.

.

.

.

She wasn’t quite sure which was brighter, the New Year’s Eve fireworks lighting up the sky or the sparks she saw behind her lids each time he filled her completely. Her hands were flat on the glass, her body in a half twist so she could turn her head back and kiss Sasuke. He had her breasts in his hands, playing with her nipples and working them to hardness while he fucked into her slow and sweet.

She lost count how many times they had indulged in each other but right now, she couldn’t help the full body shivers that ran through her with each of his thrusts, the cold of the glass striking compared to the heat of their connection. She could hear his soft grunts and quick pants clearly, even with the explosions coming from outside. He was the only thing in her world and by how absorbed he was with reminding her just how good it felt to let go and surrender everything to him, she knew that she was his everything.

His teeth digging into the flesh of her lower lip made her gasp and stiffen and she felt his hands leave her breasts and move down to hold her waist tightly in response.

“Let go, Sakura. I have you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She turned her head towards the window then let it tilt back towards him, letting out a groan when she felt him get even bigger and harder inside of her. She thought it was impossible but it seemed to be otherwise. Her mouth fell open into a small ‘o’ when she felt his lips at the top of her spine. Each kiss he placed as he moved as far down as he could felt like tongues of fire licking at her skin. She was going to burn from the inside and she was more than willing to do it if Sasuke led her down that path.

Her back arched even further when he changed his pace, stopping at the top of a deep thrust and staying there for a moment, like he was trying to prolong this moment between them. Now, her nipples were brushing against the glass and it made her cry out at the sensation. The dusky peaks were already sensitive from Sasuke having teased them. It was only a matter of time when she’d burst into flames and burn brighter than even the lights in the night sky. His erratic thrusts and even heavier panting told her he was close behind. Her fingers were clawing uselessly at the glass by the time he had lost his rhythm and began to fuck into her to chase their shared high and boneless satisfaction thereafter. 

.

.

.

.

She barely remembered Sasuke picking her up and carrying her to the tub. She could only feel his broad chest as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The soft scent of her favorite sea salt bubble bath surrounded her, Sasuke’s arms around her waist and chin on top of her head keeping her grounded.

She somehow managed to turn in place and lean up to close the distance between them to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth before curling back into him and pressing her cheek against his chest.

“I love you, Sakura.”

“I love you too, Sasuke-kun.”

The kiss he placed at the top of her head as he held her more tightly made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little power-dynamics-and-sugar-daddy kind of AU but then no, it just became sweet and smutty. I suppose no one will be made at me for that.
> 
> Not entirely sure why I think that Itachi would be a disaster bisexual but that’s what he is. I think he’d be so put together in everything in his life _except_ his love life which is a shame.
> 
> [Sakura’s slip dress](https://www.lulus.com/products/shara-black-cowl-neck-midi-slip-dress/747512.html)  
> [Louboutin black lace Follies](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/follies-lace-767810.html)  
> [Sakura’s aquamarine ring](https://www.angara.com/au/p/cushion-aquamarine-cocktail-ring-with-diamond-halo-sr1073aqd-h)  
> [Sakura’s ruby ring](https://www.angara.com/au/p/classic-square-ruby-and-diamond-three-stone-ring-sr1126rd)  
> [Sakura’s engagement ring](https://www.angara.com/au/p/emerald-cut-morganite-cocktail-ring-with-diamond-accents-sr1886mgd) \- technically a cocktail ring but I believe you can propose with whatever you want anyway, plus morganite is pretty
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


End file.
